


(perhaps) a movie night

by sapphireblu



Series: a hwangcloudsung (shameless) smut festive [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Minhyun proposed a splendid idea to spend the night





	(perhaps) a movie night

**Author's Note:**

> a part of hwangcloudsung (shameless) smut festive <3
> 
> \- warning for profanities / curses word and a certain *you-know* body parts  
> \- for anyone who isn't comfortable to read smut story, sorry this isn't for you *wink*  
> \- unbetaed  
> \- and english is not my first language, so i'm taking my apologies in advance for any grammatical error

It’s Friday night and Jisung constantly reminds that they will have a movie night as he had plan a week before. He already rented some movies on his way back from office, prepares the snacks and settles up the couch to become more comfortable. He just needs to wait Sungwoon back from his vocal lessons as Minhyun, the other boyfriend of him, just have a quick wash up when he arrives few minutes ago.

Minhyun gives him a quick peck when he meets Jisung on the kitchen as he helping the elder to bring another bowls of popcorn and their drinks to the table. He glances when catches a sight of Jisung frowning before him.

“What is it, hyung?” He asks, plops himself down to join the blonde haired male on the couch. “Do you forget about something?”

Jisung shakes his head. “No. Nothing serious, really, Minhyunnie.”

Minhyun would like to ask him few more questions, but he didn’t pursue it further, because he knows that Jisung would eventually come to him when the elder really needs to ask about his opinion of something. He had learned Jisung’s personality just a few months after getting into their relationship and as for his other lover, Sungwoon is the type to straightly voice out his opinion whether the person he talked with will like or dislike his opinion.

Talking about the other elder male, Minhyun takes a look at the clock hanging above the wall and Sungwoon should be finish his lesson about ten minutes ago and arrives in another ten minutes later. The black haired male catches another glances of the sighing Jisung again as the elder looks so out of focus while munching on the popcorn. Minhyun knows that Jisung is troubled about something.

“Hyung.” He calls out softly and Jisung only hums in response. “Tell me.”

Jisung tilts his head in confusion. “Tell you what, Minhyunnie?”

“The thing that troubled you, hyung.” He softly whines, looking at the elder with utmost intention. “You know you can talk everything to me, right?”

Jisung smiles and ruffles Minhyun’s hair lovingly. “How nice of you, Minhyunnie, to worry about me like that.” He scoots closer and their face now merely an inch apart. “But, it’s okay, really.” He puts a peck on the younger lips. “I’m just having a hard week at work.”

Minhyun scans the others’ eyes before he heard Jisung soft sighs as Minhyun captured their lips again, to ease and comfort him for whatever matters that troubled the blonde haired male. Jisung kisses back as eagerly as he could before he felt Minhyun’s hands hoist him up to sit on his laps, sharing another sweet kiss between them. He chuckles, but circling his hand comfortably around Minhyun’s nape as his eyes never leaving the other’s pair of black orbs.

“We should just start the movie, you know.” Jisung says, steals another kiss, but leans his body closer to Minhyun. The younger male moans because he could feel a slight twitch on his cock when Jisung’s ass bounces slightly on his laps.

“Y-yes you should, hyung.” Minhyun’s broken whimper delivers so delicate on Jisung ears as he stealthily slides his hands beneath Minhyun’s plain grey shirt and reaches for his toned torso, circling his thumbs on such defined abs. He liked the feeling of the curved muscles on the younger slightly tall body under his palms and craved for something more in between.

“I should.” He purrs but didn’t have any intention to move even a slightest bit from Minhyun’s laps, earning a groan when their cock touches each other briefly beneath the restriction of his and Jisung’s sweatpants. “But I won’t.”

It didn’t help Minhyun to let out another moan when he felt the elder hands are moves further up and gets into his sensitive nipples in no time, his wet tongue licking sensually into Minhyun’s left earlobe. His body responds with a slight shiver when Jisung trails his tongue around his jawline, ever so slowly as his thumb still playfully swirling in his buds.

“H-hyung.”

Minhyun kisses back when Jisung’s lips find Minhyun’s slightly chapped one and pour his feelings to the older male. He felt warmth spread on his chest when Jisung shower his utmost attention to him like he did just now, caring nothing about the world, but Minhyun only. The younger didn’t even protest when Jisung’s hands grabs Minhyun’s shirt and tossed it carelessly to somewhere on the floor before shed his own shirt. He felt so tight on his brief beneath his sweatpants when Jisung shamelessly rubs their cock together whilst his eyes looking elsewhere but Minhyun’s dark orbs.

“Oh g-god fuck.” Jisung hisses when he felt a twitch on his own cock, sinfully rubs it faster as his shallow breath starts to follow. He feels so good whilst Minhyun looking so pliant beneath him, doing nothing but look at him with such a desperate look on his handsome face. “A-ah, Minhyunnie!”

The called male reaches out to cups Jisung’s face with his slender fingers and captured his own muffled moan when his cock felt so much hardening at the sight of his lover pleasurable state. He can’t help but let out a broken whimper. “I-it’s feels so g-good, hyung.”

Jisung managed to put a small smile with such a blurred mind and leans down to kiss the black haired male with utmost affection. He felt so grateful to have Minhyun as his lover because the younger is much patient than Jisung and Sungwoon ever combined. He whines when Minhyun’s hands are now grabbing his hard and throbbing cock from outside his sweatpants, stroking it lightly. He can’t help it when such an innocent face like Minhyun, could ever spit out filthy words.

“I can’t wait to have you inside me, hyung.” Minhyun purrs so invitingly to Jisung ears and he shivers at the sensation, looking with so much lust on his eyes. “I want your thick, fat cock stretches me out until I can’t walk and only seeing stars.”

Jisung’s filthy cock twitches on Minhyun open invitation. It really turns him on when Minhyun starts to slips out dirty words, despite his calm and composed nature on their daily life. He didn’t know why he has such a kink on Minhyun for it. But Jisung knows that deep inside he loves it.

He bucks his hip on responds and heard Minhyun’s contented sigh beneath him, capturing their lips before slips out from his laps, a second before Minhyun shed his own sweatpants and sprung his hardening cock out. Jisung’s eyes become more darkening as he can’t remember any other time that Minhyun could look more beautiful than he already is, with a disheveled hair, hazy eyes and swollen lips, and looking so desperate for his touch.

The younger male looks up at Jisung within his slightly heavy eyelids when the elder didn’t seem to move from his spot. He whines when Jisung lingering his eyes longer than he intended to rather than touch on his wanting part of his body.

“H-hyung, touch me please.” He pleaded. “D-don’t just stare like that.”

Jisung put a glance before kneeling down, fitting himself between Minhyun’s long legs and stretches out his hands to put a light stroke on Minhyun’s girth. A moan left out when Jisung blows a kiss on the blunt head of the tip of Minhyun’s cock and the younger male threads a hand on Jisung’s blonde locks. He hums while giving an underside licking of his lover cock, back and forth, and Minhyun hisses in pleasure.

There’s a leak of precum on Minhyun’s cock but Jisung couldn’t care more as he guides Minhyun’s length to the warm inside his mouth. He felt Minhyun slightly jerks as a hand on Jisung’s hair gripped ever so tightly. Jisung moans lightly but continue to swallows Minhyun’s cock into his mouth before hollowed his cheeks and letting out pop sound within second. Minhyun groans at the sensation.

“You like it, do you?” Jisung asks when he overlooks at the black haired male who nods weakly and the older male just put his knowing smirk. He loves it when Minhyun looks so pliant beneath him, yet never been so beautiful.

Jisung falls into his rhythm, bobs his head on Minhyun girth for few more minutes, he supposed, before he heard a faint but constant beeping sound of someone punching the button of the front door pass code. He then heard the door being unlocked, then slams shut, as another black haired male shuffles his feet along the corridor.

“Sorry, the traffic’s bitch. Have you sta- Shit.”

Sungwoon immediately curse as he realize the scene that unfolds before him and can’t help but felt his cock suddenly twitching behind his pants. He strides closer to give a peck on Jisung’s lips, and he could get a taste of Minhyun’s on it, before captured the younger male lips. Sungwoon then glance again before walks out from his shirt and pants, leaving him clad with his black boxer and joins Jisung who already swallows Minhyun’s long girth again.

“I thought we’re agreeing to watch movie tonight, hyung?” He asks whilst taking turn to get a taste of Minhyun’s cock when Jisung struggles himself to shed his sweatpants. His slick cocks come into full view and Sungwoon’s free hand quickly grabs and gives a light stroke whilst Sungwoon’s mouth working ever so hardly to engulfed Minhyun’s cock to the warmth inside his mouth. Both of the male moans simultaneously.

“We were, right, Minhyunnie?” Jisung takes a look on Minhyun on the couch before casts down his eyes to Sungwoon whom bobbing eagerly into Minhyun’s girth. “But, this little _shit_ over there gives me another idea to spend the night rather than watching a boring movie.”

The said male whines in protest. “’m not.” He says between the sharp intakes of breath of hollowed cheeks of Sungwoon’s under him. “J-jisung hyung started all of this.”

Sungwoon eyeing both of them, back and forth, but shrugs carelessly. This idea is much better than anything else, regardless who started first.

He then shot himself up after letting out a loud pop noise on Minhyun’s girth and reaches out for Jisung’s nape, pulling the taller into a sort of demanding kiss. Jisung let out a soft moan as he is trying to kisses back the much smaller frame male eagerly. Sungwoon contented sigh is apparent when they both part ways and breathe for some air.

Minhyun looks up to the two older male before him and within his clouded mind, he just formed a filthy idea that he likely to propose to his lovers.

“Hyung.” He calls with quite a hoarse voice and both of the male are cast their eyes to Minhyun. “I’d like to try something for tonight.”

Jisung and Sungwoon roll their eyes simultaneously, knitting eyebrows in between, but it’s Jisung who speak. “What is it, sweetheart?”

He gestured him to leans closer, about to whisper to Jisung but still loud enough for Sungwoon to hear within an earshot.

“Fuck me, hyung.” He said ever so casually, as if it’s the most normal thing to say, before giving a slight glance to the other male who seems keen to listen. “But, let Sungwoon hyung _fuck_ you at the same time.”

Minhyun put such a smirk before glances to Sungwoon once again and he could feels his own cock twitching for a moment when Sungwoon’s heated gaze looking so intently to his own eyes. “Isn’t it sounds good?”

“Shit.” He heard Jisung’s loud groan above him and Minhyun could feel that the elder didn’t oppose his idea, he is too much aroused of only imagining Minhyun’s idea. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” He curses again but his eyes are too dark with his arousal. “How could you such thinking about it, Hwang Minhyun?”

“He lives for his name, hyung.” Sungwoon chirps in, leaning closer to Minhyun on the couch and the younger male smiles slyly. “Don’t you remember why everyone called him _Hwang Gallyang_?”

Minhyun’s low chuckle heard before received an open mouthed kiss from the other black haired male, tongues moving and teasing languidly against each other as Minhyun’s hands easily hoist the smaller frame male to his laps. Minhyun bucks his hips giving a slight taste of his hardening cock and Sungwoon growling into the contact. The taller male between the two then grasps his own cock and lightly brushes it, teasingly, to Sungwoon’s apparent budge and they moan simultaneously. Jisung hisses between where he stands, stroking on his own when his lovers start bucking each other hips and their moan are sounds too lewd but Jisung didn’t even care. Their labored breath heard in another minute and Jisung can’t help it anymore.

“Shit, you’d better prep me good, Sungwoonnie.” He says, stealing a kiss to the said male before darts back to his room, bringing out the half used bottle of lube and throws it messily on the table, knocking down a can of soda drink in process. The couch isn’t big enough to accommodate the three of them, so Sungwoon detached himself from Minhyun, strips himself out of his boxer swiftly, as Minhyun readily bends down at the faraway edge of the couch, Jisung is in tow.

A slick finger slides easily to Minhyun’s entrance as he let out his breathy moans in no time. It pushes deeper into Minhyun’s liking when the second finger intrudes and hit his prostate instantly. He groans but rocks back into the lubed fingers as he heard a chuckle. “You pretty little shit, doesn’t it feels to good for you now, hm?” Jisung asks.

“It’ll go the same to you, hyung.” Sungwoon warns, his voice is a little on the crisp side than both of them combine. Minhyun automatically heard Jisung whimpers in pleasure within second when he might think that Sungwoon already works his fingers in and out of Jisung’s ass, whilst Jisung’s fingers pushes deeper on him. It’s such a filthy, lewd scene to even imagine, but it happens, now, right at this moment.

The squelching noises heard in the silence of the room, with such a dimmed light cast above them. Sungwoon’s fingers are working his way out to stretch Jisung’s inside, while the oldest of the three making Minhyun’s labored breath is more apparent by time comes by pushing his slick fingers deeper into the place where Minhyun wants it the most.

As Jisung isn’t always bottoming between the three of them, so Sungwoon takes his time to opening him up. Minhyun’s entrance is already waiting in eager as Jisung teasingly slips his fat, thick and hard cock between the younger long legs. Minhyun moaning at the contact, about the same time they heard Sungwoon’s claim. “Alright enough, come on.”

Minhyun heard a long groan from Jisung constant pushing, working him open with a thrust that makes the eldest cock going deeper and deeper, until his balls slap against Minhyun’s ass. Minhyun then gets himself dragged closer into Jisung as the blonde male feels that Sungwoon stretching him open than he already is. The smallest one in the room standing just behind the other edge of the couch, groans when Jisung’s ass consumed his length almost fully.     

“Jesus.” He hisses when seeing them so attached into each other in an obscene way like this. He can never imagine how beautiful it would be seen when it actually happens, but he glad it happen. “Thought that we’re ready, hyung?”

Jisung growls and snaps his hips harshly to Minhyun that makes the younger trembles within minute, holding into him perfectly so he can slams back his cock to hit Minhyun’s sweet spot, pushing and dragging him with a steady rhythm. As for Jisung himself, the sensation is too much for him to handle when the thrust of Sungwoon’s hips digging into his inside deeper and deeper by time comes. He screams his enjoyment loudly when the pushing from Sungwoon drags him closer to hit Minhyun’s sweet spot.

Minhyun can’t comprehend how great the feeling is for him right now. It feels like Sungwoon cock fucking him thoroughly and it makes himself jolts at the thought. He can only hear a faint whisper of _shit, that’s hot_ or _it feels good_ from whether Jisung or Sungwoon behind him whilst Minhyun’s only could let out a needy sex noises between the pants of breath. He really felt so full.

He screams a loud ‘Ah!’ whenever Jisung hits his prostate following by a loud groan from the male behind him as Sungwoon probably did the same to him. It feels so obscene, really, but Minhyun didn’t know why he likes it, loves it even. When he turns his head, he only seen a dark eyes of much arousal as Jisung’s mouth slightly parting open and Sungwoon’s constant hips pushing that make him mewls. Minhyun shakes with tight warmth spread across his chest and a throbbing cock that he didn’t know how much it has been neglected. He whines when he felt a dripping of leaking precum on his cock.

“Hyung.” He calls in weakly. “Ah- hyung!”

Sungwoon didn’t seem to slow down his pace anytime soon as the slaps are echoing more louder between the ragged breath and Jisung digs on Minhyun impossibly deeper with the same maddening speed that makes his inside starts to burn. He whimpers, but it didn’t go unnoticed by the other black haired male.

“Feels good, Minhyunnie?” Sungwoon managed to crack a smirk when Minhyun’s unrestrained moans heard. He felt incredibly good himself as Jisung’s tight ass is now clenches on his much erected cocks inside him. “You too, Jisung hyung?”

Jisung replies with a broken moan as Sungwoon thrust deeper to hit Jisung’s prostate, makes the holds on Minhyun’s waist become tighter to the flesh. The younger whines because Jisung’s cock become thicker than it seems and about to rips himself apart. They are all close but Minhyun constant whines makes Jisung pitied him in an instant. He puts languid kisses on the younger male back as Jisung is racing on his own release.

“Cum for us, Minhyunnie.” Jisung’s whisper aroused Minhyun more. “You’ve been a good boy.”

The heat that pools around his abdomen waiting its time to explode and Minhyun cries out when he felt Jisung’s hands reach out for Minhyun’s long awaiting to be touch cock. The younger sobs when Jisung grasps it ever so tightly before giving a few pumps and loading his heavy seed, sprawls on Jisung’s fingers in no time. He trembles for good when another spurt comes out and Jisung groans as he feels the same. He fills Minhyun’s inside with much hot and thick string of white when Minhyun unconsciously clenched and milking on his girth that make continuous seeps even before Jisung pulls himself out.

“Shit, I’m close.” Sungwoon mutters under his breath as his lovers’ limbs simultaneously entangled with each other to seeking some support, but it’s likely Jisung is holding Minhyun so dearly because the youngest still shaking from his high arousal. Sungwoon is chasing on his speed, pounding deeper, harder and faster into Jisung’s inside and makes the eldest of the three mewls louder.

When he felt that Jisung is clench his walls inside, Sungwoon finally can’t help it but load his seed willingly to the warmth that is Jisung. He wails the elder name and holding Jisung’s waist ever too tightly as if his life was depended on it when he sporting another long hard spurt into Jisung’s inside.

“ _Ah-_ hyung! Jisung hyung!” He muffled a shaky moan on Jisung’s back as he holds Jisung’s waist more dearly when he felt that his knees trembles into the sensation. Minhyun are already gave out his knees as the black haired male collapsed eventually on the couch and detach himself from Jisung’s girth in the process. Jisung then leans into the couch for some self support, but didn’t even fail to notice that Sungwoon’s cock still feels so full, stretches his inside wider than it could ever been, even that the younger male is finished loading his seed. Maybe, just maybe, he needs to let both of his younger lovers to fills him up in some other time. Because it feels good – _so good_ – into Jisung’s own liking.

Both of them groan when Sungwoon’s slick cock slides out from Jisung’s tight ass as he immediately misses the feeling of being full. Sungwoon didn’t look shaky as before but he eventually collapsed on the floor, looking so tired but his body seems to glow with the sweat that prickles into his pale skin. Minhyun then whines when the weight of Jisung is now flushed on his back as the elder collapsed atop him. They are still calming down their rapid heartbeats for some moment and Jisung low, hoarse voice reverberates.

“That shit is hot.” He finally admits. “You’re such a genius, Minhyunnie.”

The said male chuckles weakly, turns his head to the other side, glances at his another lover on the floor. “It is.” He replies with such a raspy voice. “Right, Sungwoon hyung?”

The smallest male between the three just hums in replies, fighting hard for his sleepy eyelids, and didn’t even care when Minhyun moaning softly underneath Jisung whom licking Minhyun’s earlobe graciously.

Outside, the night is still young but they are already fast asleep without even moving a slightest bit from their current position, except now Minhyun is seen spooning Jisung on the couch, whispering each other good night.

And Sungwoon?

He is already dead for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> that's all :)
> 
> sorry for my obsession toward the hyung line  
> and i really love the ending part :)
> 
> comments and kudos are really appreciated


End file.
